kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Maid Latte
' Maid Latte' is a maid café where Misaki Ayuzawa works, under the name of "Misa-chan" to support her family due to her father leaving them with a large debt. She is along with her boss, Satsuki Hyōdō and her co-workers, Honoka, Erika, Sayu, Gon-chan, Sen and Mochi and Maid. Employees *Satsuki Hyōdō (Manager) *Misaki Ayuzawa (Maid) *Erika (Maid) *Honoka (Maid) *Subaru (Maid) *Mochi (Cook) *Gon-chan (Maid) *Sayu (Maid) *Sen (Cook) *Sakuya Ayuzawa (Chef) *Takumi Usui (Cook, occasionally) Plot Very early in the season Takumi Usui was walking by the back of this shop and he spots Misaki. She is very worried but after hearing Misaki's reasons for working, Takumi keeps her secret and chooses to annoy her by regularly visiting Misaki at work as a customer. Every day from then on Usui visits Maid Latte which annoys Misaki very much. The Moron Trio also try to attend every day that they have money. One night, when Misaki is closing the café all by herself, she is caught by two stalkers, who are none other than two of her regular customers. Usui hears the commotion at Maid Latte and heads there to rescue Misaki. The stalkers, having restrained Misaki with handcuffs, think that the "real Misaki" is a submissive woman, but they get a rude surprise when she breaks out of her handcuffs and reveals the "real Misaki": a very angry woman who proceeds to pound both of them using her Aikido. When Usui finally arrives, he can only do nothing but laugh at what he sees. The Miyabigaoka Student Council returns as they, through the powerful dining company owned by Kanade Maki's family, aim to buy Maid Latte in a hostile takeover, and plan to replace it with a butler café. The only way for Misaki to stop this is to join the male-only footman auditions that Maki, through his "boss" Tora, set up, in disguise. However, Maki, moved by Misaki's speech, decides to call off buying Maid Latte and move his butler café elsewhere. Special Days The girls are cosplaying characters to prevent the monotony and to entertain the customers. So far, those days were: 1. Nekomimi Day In Episode 2 (Maid at the School Festival) and chapter 40, Maid Latte maids are wearing cat ears. 2. Little Sister's Day In Episode 3 (What Color is Misaki? Natural Color?), Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. The maids keep their hair in two high pigtails. 3. Maid Rangers Day In Episode 3 (What Color is Misaki? Natural Color?), Maid Latte decides to host the " Maid Rangers Day" where the maids dress up (every maid in different colors) and act like rangers to their customers. 4. Twintail Day In Episode 6 (Men and the Ayuzawa Cram School), Maid Latte maids will keep their hair in two pigtails. 5. Bunny-Ears Day In Episode 6 (Men and the Ayuzawa Cram School), Maid Latte maids are wearing bunny ears. 6. Glasses Girls Day In Episode 7 (Enter the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka), Maid Latte maids are wearing glasses. 7. Ladies/Male Dress Day In Episode 7 (Enter the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka), Maid Latte has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. 8. Kimono Day In Episode 12 (Still a Maid even in the Sports Festival), Maid Latte maids are wearing Kimono and will be shown serving Fortune Cookies. And if you pay attention, the kimonos are similar with the ones in Episode 9 (A Maid, as Far as Momotarō Goes). 9. Shrine Maiden/Priestess Day In Episode 18, Maid Latte maids are wearing shrine maiden outfits. 10. Witches/Anime-cosplay Day In Episode 24 (Latte Magic Mellow Mellowing), Maid Latte maids are cosplaying as characters from the anime “Maid Witches”, so Satsuki Hyōdō gives Misaki Ayuzawa the anime’s DVDs to do research and get into character. 11.Suits and Glasses Day In chapter 39, Maid Latte maids are wearing glasses. 12. Maid Latte Academy Day In chapter 43 Maid Latte maids are wearing academy suits. 13.Gothic Day In Chapter 45, Maid Latte maids are wearing Gothic outfits. 14.Mini-Skirt Police day In Chapter 49, Maid Latte maid are wearing policeman outfits. 15. Taisho Romantic Day In Chapter 66, Maid Latte maids are wearing kimonos. 16. Friend Of The Forest In Chapter 69, Maid Latte maid are wearing animals cosplay. 17. Samurai Day In chapter 74, Maid Latte maids are wearing samurai outfits. 18. Supplementary Lessons Day In chapter 76 the Maid Latte maids are wearing school standard uniforms. 19. Pirates Day In chapter 77, the Maid Latte maids are wearing pirate outfits. Activities Also, the girls are organizing activities: 1. Games The café is organizing card games which Idiot Trio enjoys it a lot. The prize is a photo with their favorite maid. 2. Sweets Contest In episode 23, Sweets Feast at Maid Latte, the maids are organizing a sweets contest. The participants have to eat as much sweets as they can and the prize is taking a photo with the maid they choose. 3. Fortune Teller Day In episode 25, Hinata, Misaki and Usui, the café hosts a Fortune Telling Day, with Erika as the fortune teller. Erika reads Hinata’s and Usui's relationship with Misaki with the former “flat as a paper balloon” and the latter “incompatible like fire and water unless he tries harder”. 4. Food Sampling Party In chapter 70, before the party, Satsuki announces a match between Takumi and Sakuya. If Sakuya manages to beat Takumi, then he will be recruited as a full-time employee and the customers will vote for the food. Maid Latte Rooms Maid Latte front.png|Maid Latte Front Maid Latte saloon.png|Maid Latte Saloon Maid Latte kitchen.jpg|Maid Latte Kitchen Maid Latte meeting.jpg|Maid Latte Room Maid Latte back.png|Maid Latte Back Category:Location